


Friday, I'm in Love. (Version 1)

by summerrose503



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Birth - Freeform, Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrose503/pseuds/summerrose503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is July in 2019 Spencer and Alistair wait for the arrival of their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, I'm in Love. (Version 1)

It is July 4th, 2019 and is nearing midnight, Spencer and Alistair are sitting on the couch watching the baseball game they recorded, earlier that evening they had gone to watch the fireworks at the park down the street, even though Alistair was in labor

Alistair groaned causing Spencer to turn his attention away from the game and towards his husband, “Love?”

“Call…the…midwife…” Alistair managed to say through his contractions

Spencer quickly jumped up and called the midwife, they had agreed before they were even with child that they were doing a home birth since they felt more comfortable to be in their own home than in a hospital, even though the hospital had medication to take away the pain

“The midwife will be here soon but she said to get you upstairs or to where you are most comfortable."

He nodded, "Let's go upstairs...Ah! Quickly please."

Spencer helped him up slowly and up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Alistair settled into bed with pillows and practiced his breathing.

The midwife arrived, "Baby's heartbeat sounds good and you are doing great," she told him as he nodded breathing. She checked to see how far along Alistair was. "About eight centimeters, almost there Mr. and Mr. Porter."

Spencer kissed Alistair, "Our son will be here soon. We will officially be parents!"

"Or...ow! Ah! Crap! God this hurts!" Alistair gripped the sheets through the pain. Once it passed he returned his attention back to Sebastian, "It could be a girl."

"It is defiantly a boy and not a girl," he told him.

He shrugged as another contraction came, "Never doing this again!"

"You say that but you will have another."

"Shut the fuck up, Spencer!"

Spencer stayed quiet except telling him encouraging words.

At eleven fifty five Alistair was officially in the birthing process, "I see the head, the head is crowning. There we go Alistair keep pushing. You're doing wonderful," the midwife told him as Spencer held his hand with excitement. "Alright stop and breathe for me," Alistair did a couple breaths. "That's great now slow pushes so we can have the head be born."

Alistair nodded as Spencer kissed his head, "Doing excellent babe."

Alistair gave a small weak smile as he gave tiny little pushes, "And the head is born! Doing great Alistair but now here comes the body, if your baby is in a good enough position and a big pushes it should slip right out. Now can you give me a big push, Alistair."

He nodded and gave two big pushes before the room filled with the cries of their newborn child, "What is it?" they both asked Alistair a little more weakly than Spencer.

"A son," the nurse looked at the clock, "Born at midnight


End file.
